


邻居

by ai917



Category: Morning Musume.
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai917/pseuds/ai917
Summary: 一个当红歌手，一个人气女优，饭圈天天撕。
Relationships: Kudo Haruka/Oda Sakura
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

星期五晚上，电视机前无数的小粉丝激动地一边在网络上讨论，一边时不时盯着电视画面，生怕错过了什么。

推特上的话题已经刷了起来，节目名称和当红歌手的名字一起，悄悄上了推特的趋势。

距离节目播出还有一分钟。

今晚是歌手小田樱久违的新单曲第一次在电视上公开，苦苦等候半年的粉丝们早已经准备好，上电视，刷刷刷，出 CD ，买买买。

和别的当红艺人不同，小田樱的音乐成绩是靠作品一拳拳打出圈的。她的音乐在全球范围内都有人跟风翻唱，但一首平平无奇的歌曲，别的歌手怎么都唱不出她的感觉，这也堵上了那些黑粉所谓“换做是谁唱都能火”的言论。

节目播出了，小田作为嘉宾登场。

距离上一次出现在电视上已经过去了好几个月，眼尖的粉丝发现她脸瘦了，胳膊细了，皮肤也变好了。

私底下一讨论，粉丝都怀疑是不是公司克扣了她的工资，毕竟她一个不发歌就能在家里关上十天半月，又热爱高热量油炸食品的吃货少女，没理由会瘦下来。

但不管怎么样，她都好看！

她穿着一套很不合身的连身裙，头发烫的像炸开的烟花，配合这个爆炸般的发型，妆也如同爆破现场直接拉到演播厅来的那样。烟熏妆，紫腮红，死亡芭比粉的唇色，单看妆容真是一次大胆的尝试，在丑、更丑、最丑的道路上从未止步。

“造型师有事吗？”

“能不能好好给人画个妆？”

“让她自己化吧，人家用一根手指都能比你画得好”

仅仅出现了一个镜头，粉丝们就已经热火朝天的吐槽开了。

主持人也很诧异，先和她寒暄了一两句，然后才问：“这次的造型也很有想象力呢，是为了配合歌曲吗？”

小田笑了笑，诚恳地回答：“是的，希望大家喜欢。”

粉丝们知道她节目播出后会刷推特，纷纷在自己推特疯狂夸她。

“好看好看！爆炸风是全新的尝试，就像小田对音乐的态度一样，一直在超越自己！”

“烟熏妆略显成熟与沧桑，颠覆了以往甜美温柔的形象，盲猜新歌内涵深刻，比如探讨人性善恶。”

“紫色腮红狂放不羁，有几个日本女艺人敢用这种颜色？我觉得看起来比粉粉嫩嫩的可爱女生好看多了！”

今晚小田是第三个演唱的嘉宾，她在听别人唱歌时也十分专注，眼神温柔沉静，似乎和音乐产生了共鸣。

“恋爱了，这样的小田谁能不心动？”

“大家都知道小田还没有恋爱的绯闻，那是因为我还没有准备好公开。”

“别争了，看看我这张结婚证（手绘）。”

终于，主持人开始正式地介绍小田。

“距离上一次来我们节目已经半年了吧？”主持人事先做了功课。

小田点点头：“是的，上一次是情人节的时候，还收到了主持人送的巧克力，非常好吃！”

主持就喜欢这种不拆台又会哄人的年轻人，又问：“今天要表演的是一首怎样的歌曲呢？”

“大家听听看就知道啦！”小田没有透露太多。

主持人笑了笑，看到摄影机旁的提示，知道现在是把“那个”拿出来的时候了。

“说起来，这一次小田来我们节目，节目准备了一个惊喜给你。”

“诶？”小田露出惊讶的表情，连笑容都僵硬了几分。

粉丝们听说惊喜，也激动了起来。

“是真的惊喜！她的表情都僵了！绝对是台本上没写的！”

“节目组太懂了！我疯狂存图！”

“表情包 +1 ”

对粉丝来说，一向从容应对各种状况的小田，很难出现控不住场的局面。虽然粉丝不觉得一个惊喜就能让她激动，但能看她愣一愣，已经十分难得了。

节目组卖的关子，反而是粉丝们更加好奇。

“ hello ～小田～好久不见！”

小田看着屏幕上的人，惊讶的表情逐渐软化，隐隐还带着几分笑意。

“非常感谢你为我主演的电影演唱主题曲，我已经在公司听过了哦！当然今天的节目我也会看的！小田的粉丝们请好好欣赏，拜拜～”

小田的粉丝们： …

“天呐！怎么又是她！！！”

“有完没完！上一单、上上单、上上上单！有哪一单她不来蹭我们小田吗！”

“冷静，根据统计，自从小田歌手出道，不是她客串出演 PV 就是和她的电影、电视捆绑，明显是公司故意的。”

“现在去退 CD 还来得及吗？”

不管推特上反应如何，演播室里一片祥和。

小田似乎有些害羞，笑着说：“没想到你们居然找了工藤前辈录制视频，太厉害了。”

“再次与工藤小姐合作的感觉如何？”

“嗯 …… 很默契了吧，在录歌之前，我也有联系前辈，与她讨论歌曲背后的故事，让我加深了对歌曲的理解。”

“你们前后辈之间的感情真好呢！”

“应该的。”小田笑着搭腔。

“炒作！为了某个女演员的票房，公司就这样利用我们家小田的音乐节目做宣传？”

“拜托某社，这是音乐节目，不是电影宣传节目！”

“不如让女优自己出单曲呗，蹭我们家有意思吗？”

“ # 请某前辈不要吸后辈的血。”

粉丝这样的言论逐渐在推特发酵，让另一个本来在咸鱼状态的群体注意到了。

“咦？我们遥遥在音番露脸了诶！大家快去看！”

“看漏了呜呜呜呜，那个烟熏妆大妈是谁？和我们遥遥很熟吗？”

“楼上擦擦眼屎，是我们遥遥的师妹小田女士。”

这时，有正好拍电视的人把自己手机拍的画面上传到推特。

“天呐！遥遥！！！妈妈的小乖乖哦！怎么越来越可爱了呜呜呜！”

“你笑起来真的好看，像春天的花一样。”

“皮肤也变好了，头发是不是修短了 1cm ？”

工藤的粉丝可不会去看小田唱歌，她们就这样反复看着工藤的 VTR ，一边在推特刷屏。几分钟后，听完歌的小田粉丝一刷推，瞬间就炸了。

“咦？这是谁家的粉丝啊？我记得那个谁不是演员么？怎么会上音番？阿嘞嘞”

“论某位演员给自己宣传的 1000 种套路。”

工藤粉丝也看够了自家女优的美颜盛世，纷纷站出来正面迎战。

“一人血书某社停止捆绑旗下歌手与优秀青年女演员工藤遥小姐。”

“某歌手不 tie 我们家的作品能卖到 1 万张吗？”

小田粉丝见了，甩手就是一张销量记录怼回去。

工藤粉丝立刻用票房记录回击。

小田粉丝整理了工藤出道以来的八卦小新闻。

工藤粉丝送上小田无美颜自拍精选大礼包。

小田粉丝贴出工藤出道来唱歌车祸现场合集。

工藤粉丝上传小田神奇造型 top10 ，甚至包含今晚音番的新造型。

录完节目，小田利落地回到乐屋。卸妆，换衣服，做完这些又是一个略显稚气的小姑娘了。

她一边收拾一边问：“推上对新歌的反应怎么样？”

经纪人 —— 一个在录节目时无所事事只能刷推的中年女子，表情有点尴尬。

小田有条不紊地将自己的化妆品往包里捡，经纪人不说话，她抬眼瞧了瞧，笑着问：“又吵起来了？”

经纪人无奈地点点头，小田倒是一脸轻松，把最后一件物品收进包，拉上拉链，笑道：“大家真是太热情了，走吧。”

这哪里是热情的问题啊，经纪人几乎要哭出来了。

作为公司最听话，最乖，最能卖 CD 的员工，小田无疑是公司的宝贝疙瘩。

而工藤遥年少成名，电视电影成绩斐然，是公司打出知名度的一张王牌。

偏偏她们俩的粉丝互相看对方不顺眼，今晚这种唇枪舌战更是持续数年，公司想让她们在一起吸引更多粉丝的计划破产得火箭都拉不住。

这一次公司本来不打算让小田演唱电影主题曲的，没想到电影导演点名要小田来唱，还亲自作词，公司总不能说“哎呀你们主演的粉丝不喜欢我们小田”，只能乖乖安排上。

结果果不其然。

经纪人将小田送到公寓楼下，忍不住叮嘱：“粉丝之间小吵小闹没什么，你不要因此生工藤的气。你联系下她，如果她还没有休息，就带点吃的去和她聊聊天。不管粉丝怎么闹，你和她都是公司的员工，不可以产生什么嫌隙，知道吗？我和你说，她要是实在不好劝你就给她塞吃的，她经纪人说她一吃东西智商就掉线。”

小田忍住笑，点点头。

经纪人见她这样乖，忍不住心里感叹：这么好的孩子哪里找啊。又补道：“别委屈了自己。公司已经决定你下一张单曲不 tie 任何电视电影，完完全全就是属于你的音乐作品！这一次被导演突然点名，我们公司可得罪不起人家大导演 … 辛苦你了。”

“不辛苦的，我回去啦。”

小田与经纪人道别，似乎全然不在意网络上的风波，路上还哼着歌。

进了玄关，看见黑暗的客厅中隐隐有一片光，小田忍不住扬起嘴角，打开灯，客厅里的不速之客立刻现形。

“呜啊啊啊啊！吓我一跳！我正在打 BOSS 呢！”

“辛苦了。”

小田绕过沙发去浴室，打开浴缸的水笼头，洒入入浴剂，顺便给自己洗了个手。

“打完了！”

客厅里传来那人中气十足的声音。

小田擦干手上的水回到客厅，自己公司的招牌人气女优正没个形状地歪倒在沙发上。

她四肢细长，露在外面十分好看，夏天她在家只穿着大号的 T 恤，而且还是小田生日的周边产品，真是多丑的东西都能被她穿出范儿来。

饶是这副没骨头又邋遢的模样，她也像一幅艺术品似的，光是精致的脸和纤细的身材就让小田羡慕不已了。

小田捏了捏她的脸，问：“怎么不在自己家？”

“咦？ … 这是你家吗？大概走错门了没注意。”

她家就在小田家隔壁，两人都不是东京本地人，虽然离得不远，但成年后工作繁多，怕影响家里人休息于是搬了出来。

小田像是习惯了她走错门一样，轻描淡写地把游戏机塞回她手里，说道：“不早了，回去休息吧。”

工藤哪里肯回去，她扔开游戏机，手脚并用地缠着小田，下巴搁在她肩上，贴着耳朵软绵绵地说：“你收留我好不好？”

小田耳根子一软，工藤又说：“我澡都洗了，不信你摸 … ”

她带着小田的手伸入了自己空荡荡的 T 恤内。


	2. Chapter 2

八月底，小田收到经纪人的通知前往公司开会。

她和工藤所属的这家公司，是一家大集团旗下的小渣渣，运营能力几乎没有，红不红完全看命。

公司旗下开设培训班，每年招两次学员，通过培训，高层选择优秀的学员包装一下出道。

所以小田比工藤年长却要叫她前辈，就因为工藤出道比她早。

公司的周年活动通常在九月十四日举行，小田提前做了些点心，到达公司后便安安静静等着其他人到来。

趁着没人，她刷起了推特。

「目击情报：歌姬今天去了公司。」

小田一怔，她从公寓出来坐电车到公司，一路上似乎没有遇到粉丝吧？

接着往下看，粉丝们的嗅觉十分灵敏，闭着眼睛都能猜到她来公司的目的。

「感谢公司召唤我们歌姬出门晒晒太阳。」

「一年一度的盛世即将开幕 … 我已经等不及了！」

「麻樱刷起来！！！」

「最般配的九九组！麻樱是真的！！！」

小田看得呆了，情不自禁地张开嘴，虽然难为情，又忍不住一直刷。

「真什么真，佐藤去过小田家吗？给小田做过饭吗？不过是工作上的合作，亏你们嗑得动？」

这位看似理智的粉丝附了一张石田温柔地看着小田，小田也含情脉脉地看向石田的图，配上韩剧一样的文字“千言万语， 不及你眼里的爱意”。

小田倒吸一口凉气，忍不住把图片放大，试图寻找修图的痕迹。她自己都不记得这个表情是出自哪里，粉丝们的眼睛是可以在正常视力和显微镜之间切换的吗？

随着这位粉丝下场，推特上分成了麻樱党和石樱党吵得不可开交。混乱中，有个小透明悄悄发了条：「我觉得工樱也很甜啊 … （遁」

「呵，居然有人现在还在嗑邪教。」

「工藤哪次周年庆不欺负小团子？嗑工樱的你良心还好吗？」

「抱走遥遥，我们不约。 ps. 麻豆青梅竹马，才貌双全，可逆不可拆。某些歌手家的脑残粉请自重。」

推特上一片混乱，小田放下手机，脑子里抹都抹不掉那句话 —— 千言万语，不及你眼里的爱意。

呜哇 … 好肉麻。石田那张图十有八九是在看谱久村，自己呢，好像看谁都是那样。

小田正在认真地进行分析，突然眼前一暗，一双温暖的手把她双眼捂得严严实实，同时问道：“猜、猜、我、是、谁～”

是谱久村的声音，那捂自己眼睛的人 …

“生田前辈。”

除了她没有谁会和谱久村一起恶作剧。

果然，谱久村冲生田埋怨，说她香水喷太多被小田认了出来，生田却指出谱久村过于幼稚，一点都没有储备干部的成熟气质。

谱久村出道三年，渐渐转到幕后，现在已经是公司的中层干部，和她同一批培训的生田则是公司在时尚领域最大的咖。

生田和小田关系一向很好，刚才老远就发现她在看手机，这会儿屏幕还亮着，她凑过去看，把图中的文字大声念了出来：“千言万语，不及你眼里的爱意 … 这什么？你和石田？你们是这种关系吗？那我可要把圣拐走了。”

生田个子小，却大佬似的搂着谱久村，画面十分别致。小田把手工点心发给她们，三人挨在一块儿坐下，生田吃着点心，叹道：“世风日下，哪有我们前辈等后辈的？瞧瞧，除了一个小田，其他人呢？竟然来得比我和圣还晚！”

她嘴角沾着渣也没察觉，小田递给她湿巾，问：“佐藤前辈呢？”

生田漫不经心地擦着嘴，边吃边说：“她啊，‘麻都说了不去！’、‘吵死了快闭嘴！’。”

她捏着嗓子学佐藤的小鸡嗓，惟妙惟肖，小田和谱久村为她鼓掌。

三人嘻嘻哈哈的，时间过得挺快。

石田和工藤一起进入会议室，见桌上有点心，不打招呼拿起就吃。

“唔，好吃。”石田在谱久村旁边坐下，又去拿一块吃。

她性格开朗，朝气蓬勃，大咧咧的像小男生一样。小田笑着应对她的夸奖，脑子里突然又浮现出“千言万语不及你眼里的爱意”这样一句骚断腿的话，走神了一会儿。

回过神，见工藤也伸手要拿桌上的点心吃，小田表情一沉，小手一挥，把点心拨到工藤够不着的地方。

“诶？大歌星这么小气的吗？小点心都不给吃？”

工藤的手还悬在桌上，虽然诧异但也没有生气，只是一张嘴叭叭地忍不住调侃这位素来温和待人的后辈。

“不是小气，是担心工藤前辈吃了点心长了肉，丢了工作，公司拿我出气。”

小田不卑不亢地怼回去，似乎觉得自己有些太不近人情，抬眸看向她，笑。

工藤被她一看，吓得缩回手乖乖坐好。

在场都是师姐妹，不管在外面谁的知名度更高，在这里都是一起熬过抠门公司培训的患难之交，于是她放心地靠在椅子上，没个形状的样子像个趴趴熊。

谱久村作为现场唯一的公司管理阶层，煞有介事地点头说道：“你是我们公司的希望，你在公司在，你倒公司倒，我们在座这几个都得靠你赚钱养活，等以后你退休了，想吃什么我们给你买！”

工藤听到领导这样夸自己，哈哈大笑，狡黠地看向小田，露出可爱的小虎牙：“我要小田给我做饭吃。”

在场的几人笑而不语，怕一张嘴就被这口狗粮噎到吐。

过了几分钟，工作人员说联系上了佐藤，估计十几分钟就到。几人表示无所谓，一边吃一边互相攻击，场面十分美好。

不知道经纪人是怎么把佐藤从床上哄起来的。

这位任性的小姑娘耷拉着眼皮，脸上写着“谁都不要惹我”，她看了圈桌边的人，一屁股坐在工藤旁边。

虽然她总是散发着不好惹的气场，在场却没有一个怂她的。

生田首当其冲地嘲她，她不理，石田关心她为什么迟到，她不理，工藤戳了戳她，她不理，小田把点心递给她，她不理。

两秒后，她接过点心塞进嘴里，吃完才顺过气。

“麻要辞职！！！经纪人打了半个小时的电话！半个小时噢！拉黑了她又换个电话！拉黑了她又换个电话！关掉手机她居然直接来敲门！这是一个公司在周末应该对员工做的事情吗？”

生田：“昨晚就跟你说有工作了，你自己‘麻看完这集再睡！’‘啊！喜欢的 youtuber 更新了麻看完再睡！’。”

佐藤无话可说，抓起小点心朝她脸上扔过去。

生田接住，笑道：“谢谢小优树。”

工藤嘴巴馋得很，手也痒得很。她被小田盯着摸了个小点心，拆开，递给佐藤。佐藤接来就吃，边吃边夸：“好吃，小团子真会做吃的！”

大家跟着点头附和，工藤也在点头，石田吐槽：“你吃都没吃，点什么头？”

小田没忍住，“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。

人来齐了，点心吃了，接着就是讨论正事了。

公司的周年活动与别家公司年会差不多，唱歌跳舞玩玩游戏，特殊一点的就是会被全程记录下来，上传到网络给粉丝们一起分享。

这种公开性质的娱乐活动，公司有部门专门负责策划。虽然粉丝早就不满那些“小田唱歌”“工藤演戏”“生田石田耍杂技”的固定节目，但公司也不靠这个赚钱，只是让这几位姑娘活蹦乱跳给粉丝看看，用行内人士的话说，叫“固粉”。

晚上七点半，一个崭新的视频出现在公司的官方油管账号上，设定的首播时间是八点，粉丝们仅凭着视频封面，就已经疯狂刷了起来。

「来了来了！！！」

「呜呜呜好久没有见到活生生的太太了！这种美貌为什么要去做幕后呢！」

「生田真是帅得我合不拢腿，会长娶我！」

「啊啊啊啊啊！！！石田的肌肉！！石田的腹肌！！今晚我就是石田的女人！」

「我们麻酱好憔悴呜呜呜，一定熬夜写歌了呜呜呜呜！妈妈心疼！」

「小田好可爱！好甜美！想和她结婚呜呜呜！」

「工藤遥， 1999 年出生，日本代表性若手女优，代表作《亲爱的哈鲁前辈》《警匪大战》《攀登者》 … 新电影《四月是你明媚的忧伤》即将上映」

此时在推特上刷起来的观众，以工藤的粉丝居多，他们一边回顾过去的电影电视作品，一边宣传新的电影，很快就把节目和工藤的话题刷上了趋势。

要说谁最瞧不得工藤粉丝耀武扬威，那肯定是小田的粉丝了。不一会儿，小田的粉丝就带着她的音乐刷了起来，在推荐新歌的时候，特意提到了工藤，这让不停刷着工藤名字的粉丝们恨得牙痒痒。

很快就到了八点，视频开始播放。

一开始是黑屏，随着画面渐渐清晰，出现的是熟悉的会议室的场景。镜头切换了几次，观众们明白这是想告诉大家这次的会议没有工作人员在场，全部由固定好角度的摄影机完成拍摄。并且桌上也摆放着摄影机，对准了座位的方向。

一行综艺字体出现在屏幕中：谁会第一个到场呢？

佐藤粉丝安静如鸡。

小田的粉丝和石田的粉丝纷纷看好自己家姑娘，谱久村的粉丝也冒泡道：毕竟是最年长，而且又是公司管理层，可能她今天负责主持会议呢？

悬念很快就揭晓，小田用身体推开门，她怀里抱着一个纸袋子，里面装得鼓鼓的不知道什么东西。她看了看，对镜头打了个招呼，嘀咕着：“前辈们都没来吗？”

她把袋子放在桌上，在会议室走了一圈，对着一个镜头问：“今天没有工作人员吗？”

明显没有人回答她。

可推特上就不了。

「啊啊啊啊啊！我在我在我在！！！」

「天呐！她歪着脑袋看我的时候，我觉得我已经要心律失常了！」

小田随意找个位置坐下，这时后期加快了播放的速度，大家只看到小田乖乖地坐着，一直低头看手机，偶尔发个呆。路人看着无聊得打呵欠，小田的粉丝却恨不得一帧一帧地把她每一个表情都看仔细，太可爱了！太乖了！

“咔嚓”地一声，有人拧开了会议室的门。

这时播放速度又正常了，小田仍然在专心地看手机，对身后的事情浑然不知。

谱久村和生田推推攘攘，似乎在争执什么。最后两人猜拳，谱久村赢了生田，观众们看到生田露出一个鼓起脸颊气呼呼的表情，蹑手蹑脚地走近小田，捂住她的眼睛。

谱久村为了逼真的效果，下巴搁在生田肩上，就这样问：“猜、猜、我、是、谁～”

“生田前辈。”

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！生樱今天营业了吗！！！！营业了！！！生樱甜不甜！！！甜死人！」

「太太把下巴搁在会长的肩上了！！！太熟练太自然了！老夫老妻甜甜蜜蜜！」

「想看她们在床上这样的上下关系 … 」

上下关系那一条推特迅速超过一百个赞。


	3. Chapter 3

一片点赞与转发中，偶尔有一两条推特提到「哎呀没有人注意到这里小田一下就猜中是生田吗？」「终于有人注意到了！我们生樱这对初恋 cp 竟然还能发糖！」

初恋说的是小田刚出道的时候，被谱久村打趣问她想和谁结婚，小田看了一圈，羞答答像小媳妇似的小声说：“生田前辈 … ”

虽然现在的小田已经是乐坛的巨星，举手投足都带着自信和强大，可刚进公司培训的时候，她在一群小姑娘里被孤立也会偷偷抹眼泪。

当时生田已经出道，偶尔遇见她躲起来哭便买点零食给她吃，一来二去就混熟了。小田出道后，仍然是个爱哭的小包子，在摄像机前不敢被拍到，便往生田怀里钻，实打实地应了“小媳妇”的传言。

“小媳妇”的时期很短暂，她很快凭借着实力和作品站稳了脚跟，渐渐的也不再轻易掉眼泪了。那些年的眼泪和拥抱成了生樱党心里的白月光，时时想起都忍不住感慨。

「等等，生田刚刚念的是啥？」

念的自然是那句肉麻的“千言万语不及你眼里的爱意”。

有粉丝反应快，把那位发图的石樱党拎了出来，那条推特也被转发了起来，瞬间破千。

石樱党这下可扬眉吐气了，他们看得很清楚，生田是照着小田的手机念的，这说明什么？说明小田自己就是铁打的石樱党，不然怎么会在看这位网友的推特呢？

「推主你被小田翻牌子了！」

「慕了！！！说不定小田还存了图当手机屏幕呢？」

那位推主没有表态，过了几分钟悄悄扔了一张新鲜出炉的大作：那是小田含情脉脉地看着石田闪闪发光的眼睛，似乎藏着无法诉说的深情。

和前作一样，推主配上了一段文字：千山万水，不及你眼中星辰。

“哼。”

有人欢喜有人愁，工藤退出推特，一张小脸上乌云密布。

小田还没有刷到“眼中星辰”那条，狐疑地看了工藤一眼，以为她在吃生田的醋，于是揉了揉她的脑袋，算是安抚一下。

她一揉，工藤更不高兴了。

小田穿着单薄的睡裙，坐在沙发上看手机，工藤枕在她腿上，像只猫一样一下下戳着小田。

被她这样闹，手机也没法看了，小田放下手机问她：“困了吗？”

本来在生气的工藤，被小田软软地一问，火就消了大半，但又不甘心放过她。

“要小田亲亲才好！”

她睡在小田大腿上，除非小田坐着也能亲到自己膝盖，不然怎么都不可能满足她的要求，到那时工藤就有理由继续闹了。

小田似乎没有想那么多，弯下腰轻飘飘地亲了一下她，把工藤亲愣了。

“你怎么做到的？！”工藤目瞪口呆。

小田听佐藤提过工藤的柔韧度十分差劲，培训时拉筋总是惨叫连连。脑里想着她十几岁时惨叫的可爱样子，小田心情一好，又倾身下去亲了一下，“就这样做。”

她低头细细地啄食工藤的嘴唇，工藤一开始要反抗，可被小田亲得太舒服，以至于不知何时双手就环上了小田的脖子，有那么几分邀吻的意思了。

她俩忘我地亲着，粉丝们激情地讨论着。

很快工藤的话题也上了趋势，这时她仅仅是和石田刚走进会议室。

「我们帅气的遥遥和她的小女友一起来啦！」

「她们一起走进来的时候我仿佛看到了她们携手走入教堂 … 石 do 是我见过最般配的 cp 了」

「她们怎么会一起来？难道是同居了？」

工藤的粉丝对石田十分有好感，夸工藤也跟着带上石田的话题，让石田的名字也慢慢地往趋势上爬。

接着石田拿起小田做的点心，夸了一句。

一石激起千层浪，工藤的粉丝怒了，删推的删推，发推的发推，石田的话题很快又掉了下去。

愤怒的工藤粉丝还没从“小女友的背叛”中缓过来，就看到自家宝宝要拿点心吃，却被某个后辈把点心推到她碰不到的地方。

「呵呵，某位女士就是这样区别对待前辈的哈？」

「不懂就问，小田为何如此针对前辈工藤遥？」

「（截图）证据在此，欢迎来锤。」

小田的粉丝也不是哑巴，哪有不怼回去的道理？

「工藤的粉丝是不是只长了眼睛馋人家脸？没听见小田说怕你们家女优吃多了长胖吗？身材管理要不要的啦？皮肤管理要不要的啦？在座几位前辈都靠才华吃饭，只有你们女优靠脸好不好？小田为她好还被喷？」

「不是很懂你们女优粉诶。」

这位网友随便上传了几张工藤胖成小皮球的照片，一来二去，又发展成了小田和工藤的黑图交流大会。

“唔 … ”

沙哑的声音仿佛在强行压抑着什么，工藤双手被小田固定在头顶，胸口不断起伏。小田亲吻着她脖子，一只手伸进衣服里面找呀找呀找包子，找了一会儿，掂了掂，虽然不是大肉包，但小笼包她也挺喜欢。

正当她准备开吃，一个电话打了进来。

小田松开工藤，起身找手机，工藤却不依不饶地勾着她的脖子，亲吻她，不让她停下。

“工藤前辈 … 是经纪人 …… ”

小田一边躲她的动作，一边拿起手机接听电话：“喂？晚上好，有什么事吗？”

电话里经纪人急得不得了，三言两语讲了一下推特上的事情，又来嘱咐小田好好安抚一下隔壁的邻居。

小田一听推特就猜到发生了什么，今天早上工藤故意去拿点心吃，存的就是挑起粉丝矛盾，好让经纪人诚惶诚恐地来让小田哄自己的心思。

挂掉电话，工藤已经冷静下来了。她缩在沙发的角落里，十足的别扭。

小田倒也不怕，她顺势浏览了一下推特，存了几张工藤胖乎乎的照片，饶有兴致地看起了视频。

工藤被晾着，一开始还很生气，见小田真不理她，又满肚子委屈。她最讨厌小田晾着自己，故意不理睬自己。

她一点点挪到小田身边，装作好奇的样子凑过去问：“你在看什么？”

小田换只手拿手机，工藤刚好靠在她肩上一起看。

推特上随着佐藤的到来，又掀起一波高潮。

在专注作曲之前，佐藤是在座几位里人气最高的一位。现在饭圈的共识是工藤人气最高，可几年前佐藤要说人气第二，没人敢认第一。

粉丝们见她直接拉开工藤旁边的椅子坐下，立刻张灯结彩吹锣打鼓，恨不得立刻送她们进洞房 —— 尽管在她们的脑补里，这俩早就洞房了。但既然已经洞房了一次，再洞房几次有什么问题吗？

没有。

「囍囍囍囍囍囍囍囍囍囍囍囍囍囍囍」

「掐指一算，我要抱孙了」

「没有说石 do 不好的意思，麻豆青梅竹马，两小无猜，不是随便什么人都能插足的」

「有人连吃的都舍不得，咱宝宝不稀罕，咱们遥遥有麻酱」

佐藤的粉丝里， CP 滤镜就多姿多彩了。

从佐藤开始吃点心，粉丝们就开始刷麻樱了。

「一个唱歌一个作曲，真是爱情最美好的模样」

「谁都不鸟，专宠团子，我嗑到真的了」

「哈哈哈哈哈刚刚团子才拒绝了工藤，这会儿就主动投喂麻酱，不要偏心得太明显啊，笑死我了」

「咦？生田说了什么？」

生田的话被人为的做了消音处理，引起了粉丝们的强烈好奇。

「哈哈哈哈哈生麻今天过情人节是不是？老铁们别潜了，生麻发糖了！」

「有人能猜到生田说了什么吗？急！」

「我会唇语！可是这种直接一个图把嘴遮住看都不让看唇形的 … 」

「十有八九是开黄腔了吧。」

「有道理，这不是风流公子调戏任性千金的戏码吗？爱了」

抠门公司估计也没想到，这几个姑娘聚到一起瞎聊天都能引起这么多人讨论。

对粉丝们来说，这是难得一见的画面。看着喜欢的艺人走下舞台，走进生活，和同龄人聊天，吃点心。这些平凡普通的画面，拉近了粉丝和艺人之间的距离。

之后不论是工藤给佐藤剥好点心，还是石田吐槽工藤，都被工藤的粉丝带着话题刷刷刷，现在已经刷到了话题的第二名。

石田吐槽之后，小田忍不住笑那一声，再次引起工藤粉丝的发推热情，内容都没什么营养就是了。

小田的粉丝懒得理，统一口径，不论工藤粉丝说什么，一个表情包，配上文字“谢谢，有笑到”就能把对面气得牙痒痒。

看完视频，工藤夺过手机塞进沙发缝隙中，小田也不打算继续玩手机，收拾收拾该睡觉了。

“工藤前辈不回家吗？你家在隔壁。”

“我 … 出门忘记带钥匙了”

工藤对小田使出了影后级别的精湛演技，企图萌混过关。

小田不为所动，经纪人的话她要听，所以关于吃点心那件事，工藤必须要表态才行。

她是想也没想就不让她吃。但归根究底，还不是因为这人在自己做点心的时候一直捣乱，第一批成品全被她吃了，要不是及时把她赶到隔壁去，今天就要空手和前辈们见面了。

“你昨晚吃了那么多，今天还跟别人抢什么？”

“运动运动就饿了嘛 … 运动之后你还把我扔回隔壁，今早我差点都起不来。”

说着说着，工藤软趴趴地贴在了小田的背上，她又想运动一下了。

“你发推，我去洗脸。”

意思是看她表现了。

工藤摸出手机，熟练地解锁，编辑文字，选择配图。

「不好意思，大家误会小田啦！其实昨晚小田做点心的时候我就已经吃过啦！先替大家尝了下味道！」

配图是做点心的小田的照片。

美滋滋，完美。

小田洗好脸回到客厅，工藤端正地递上手机请她检阅。

文字没问题 … 图片，也没问题。

可是。

“这是我的手机？”小田看着左上角的头像和 ID ，感到智熄。

工藤的手机早在“眼中星辰”那会儿就不知道失踪去了哪，这会儿推特也发了，删也来不及了。

小田冷漠地拿出隔壁备用钥匙，把她撵回了家。

「怎么说？公司操控员工推特，而且还发这种内容？」

「笑死，公司串号了」

「快来看看，这傻逼公司怎么还没倒闭呢？只有一个手机吗？十几个账号切得过来吗？」

「可是可是，给小田拍照的人是谁呢？不觉得很甜吗 …… 小田在专心地做点心，有人在一旁看着她，是工藤拍的吗？」

「不是，滚。」

这晚，又是粉丝们为遥遥落泪的一夜。


	4. Chapter 4

九月初，天气热得小田和工藤都不想出门，可小田的新单曲必须要上节目宣传。

工藤轻松得多，通常电影上映后她才会和剧组一起忙着宣传，现在她心安理得地在家吹着空调，睡着懒觉，如果小田不用上班就更好了。

“节目几点录完啊？今晚出门吃饭吧？”

工藤一睡醒就饿了，一看时间才下午两点，吃早饭太晚，吃晚饭太早，贴心的小田又工作去了。

工藤幽幽地想，自己竟像个被一线女星包养的无知少女。

大家说起小田都是夸她人好，工作敬业，万一挑一的好女人；说起自己都是好看，颜正，身材好（不包括胸） —— 怪不得小田的粉丝总瞧不上自己，自己的粉丝们成天在外面刷这些舔颜值的东西，怎么能体现自己堂堂优秀若手女优的价值呢？

不行，一定要争气，女朋友这么优秀，自己也不能被看扁！

小田在乐屋待机时又刷起了推特，今天的节目是公开收录，推上有来现场的粉丝积极地上传着情报，虽然没有泄漏节目相关信息，大家还是密切地关注着前线消息。

她忽地想起一件事来，之前去公司开会，有人在推特发了目击情报。在东京选择公共交通来作为移动方式，难免会遇到成百上千的人，工藤那种粗神经可能不会深想，但小田一向谨慎，她将这件事情告诉了经纪人，若真不是意外，起码公司也能迅速应对。

联系了经纪人后，她看到工藤发来的消息，忍不住扬起嘴角。

她常常问工藤属什么的，怎么睡醒就要吃、吃饱就要睡？嘴巴上调侃她，心里却喜欢极了她吃饱后一脸餍足地挂在自己身上，催眠一般地念叨着要一起睡觉的模样。

“八点结束，你挑地点，录完我打车过去。 ps. 不可以直接喝冰箱里拿出来的牛奶，起床把衣服晾好。”

工藤收到消息时，正豪爽地含了一大口冰牛奶，看完消息，她心虚地把牛奶咽下去，手中的杯子放进微波炉加热，欲盖弥彰地擦了擦嘴。

她怕烫，一贯不爱喝热饮，这会儿又是下午太阳最毒的时候，从开着冷气的卧室出来不到五分钟就已经出了身汗。微波炉发出的声音令她有几分烦躁，转念一想，太阳大是好事啊，晒过太阳的衣服才会香喷喷！

于是她化身勤劳的小妻子，哼着小田的歌，把两人的衣物分别晾起来，再邀功似的对着阳台拍了张照片发给小田。

“看！厉害不厉害！”

“厉害厉害。”

小田正在化妆，看到阳台上整齐洁净的衣服，发了个表情包安抚自家前辈。

“冰箱里有水果，吃不饱自己煎吐司来吃，不要饿肚子，注意不要烫伤。”

“热 … 我去睡觉！工作加油！”

才起床不到半个小时她又要去睡了，小田想到自己今天起了个大早，这都下午了录制还没开始，真是人比人气死人。

不过论挣钱，还是工藤厉害。

身为演员的她，片酬自然不用多说。影视作品带动的人气和认知度给她吸了不少代言，她随便拍拍广告就比小田一年发单曲的收入高了。

可这样一个又好看又挣钱的女朋友，却被自己的粉丝嫌弃得不要不要的 …… 老实说，小田心里也很苦恼。

公不公开关系是一回事，喜欢自己的人讨厌自己喜欢的人，这种夹在婆媳间两头为难的感觉，真的是太头疼了。

两家粉丝不和已久，随着正主工作上的交集减少，粉丝们也都各自追逐偶像，没工夫给对家贡献话题。公司很满意两人在不同领域圈钱，岁月静好的状态，但 —— 这次被导演指名唱主题曲，既引起粉丝们不满，又打破公司要将两人拆开的计划，真是计划赶不上变化的完美诠释。

这次的打歌节目，虽说是宣传新单曲，但作为主题曲，少不了要提一下电影。

这个节目准备的惊喜是导演的采访，他提到了选择小田唱主题曲的原因。

“ …… 制作主题曲的时候，我们本来考虑让女主演来唱，以剧中角色的设定来演绎，应该能起到奇妙的化学反应。可是有一天我们在听小样的时候，意外听到了小田女士哼唱的版本，当时音乐组整个都 … 哇 … 不得了，闹腾了好久 …… ”

导演夸张的表情逗得小田忍俊不禁。

“音乐制作人当时就找到我。我是导演、编剧，又是主题曲的作词，他找到我跟我说，这首歌不能给工藤唱，不是说她唱不好的意思。交给工藤来唱，这一首歌就只是电影主题曲，但是小田来唱，这首歌能上红白。我当时不信啊，哪有这么玄乎？”

录影棚的观众看到这里已经憋不住哈哈大笑，在小田的打歌现场听到导演这样说，完全就是现场打脸嘛！心疼导演一秒钟！

“ … 我们了解了一下来龙去脉，原来是工藤在公司试唱的时候，遇到正在上声乐课的小田，小田指点了一下，又录了一遍让她带回家听。不知怎么的，工藤把小样带来剧组，被我们弄混了，你说这是不是天意？”

导演感慨地吸了一口烟，他本来只想拍一部青春又有点疼痛的恋爱电影，没想到阴差阳错地抱到了歌姬大腿。

他现在对这首主题曲上红白很有信心！上红白就意味着 NHK 替自己的电影做宣传啊！他清楚自己这部电影几斤几两，但小田把歌唱火了，今后只要唱到这首歌，就一定绕不开这部电影，这种好事居然砸到自己头上了。

“我们联系了小田女士的公司，请小田女士录制了一个更完整的版本。在内部的讨论会上，全票通过使用这个版本做主题曲的决定，非常感谢作曲老师，感谢工藤老师，感谢小田老师 … 下一部电影的主题曲也拜托了！”

导演双手合十，真诚地看着镜头。

看完视频，主持人采访小田：“怎么样？要继续和导演合作吗？”

“有机会的话。”小田很谦逊，话没说满。

公司有意解绑自己和工藤，但这次单曲和票房成绩都好看的话，熟悉抠门公司一贯德性的小田可不敢保证他们能不为金钱折腰。

节目录制的时间很长，几组嘉宾轮番上阵，小田卸了妆，与工作人员道别后刚好八点，工藤的催促准时到达。

“结束了吗？我准备出门了！我们去附近吃牛排吧！”

“经纪人同意你吃肉吗？”

“下班不谈工作，我现在是以女朋友的身份在邀请你吃晚餐！”

吃吃吃就知道吃，过几天公司周年活动可是要录视频的 … 唉，小田乖乖坐上保姆车，朝约好的牛排店去。

为了工作便利，以及考虑到居住环境，两人的公寓坐落在六本木的一个高端住宅区，距离公司也就一两个站的距离。附近商场、美食应有尽有，这俩不爱出门，平时买东西、吃饭都不用走太远，这一点格外称心。

大家都觉得格外称心。

小田到达约定的店，被店员带到座位时，愣了一瞬，很快带着笑招呼道：“生田前辈，佐藤前辈，晚上好，好巧啊。”

同样住在附近的生田和佐藤也是难得出一次门。虽然生田热爱购物和迪士尼，但佐藤完全就是个宅女，能不出门就不出门，连工作都想尽可能推掉那种。

今天生田拍了杂志的照片，带着小礼品去了公司，回家顺路逛了个商场，到家时佐藤还在睡觉。

她可不是小田，会对自己女朋友心软。

掀被子，扒衣服，扒到一半佐藤醒了，一边还手一边叽叽喳喳地叫着：“流氓！出去！麻被你吵醒了！”

生田一门心思把她扒光了扔出去，直到佐藤求饶：“好了好了！知道了！麻起床了！你让开！”

房间里的战斗突发突止，两个人都闹得有点喘，佐藤刷牙的时候突然说要吃牛排，于是生田就带着她来到这家大家都喜欢的店里，满足下她睡眠不足的小脾气。

这家牛排店位置隐蔽，楼层很高，靠窗的位置可以看到窗外华丽的夜景。

工藤选择这个位置是想和小田好好吃个晚饭开开胃，晚上回家吃正餐的。没想到半路杀出两个小姐姐，自顾自地在这桌坐下来，生田还坐在了自己旁边。看佐藤的脸色，怕是跟自己一样睡了一天 ……

生田和小田交流着今天的工作，工藤和佐藤安静地切着牛肉。既然都聚上了，小田顺便向生田请教了一下周年活动的内部消息，她知道生田和谱久村是同期，私底下也许通过气呢？万一今年又要自己唱什么奇奇怪怪的歌，起码要做好心理准备。

工藤和佐藤听到周年活动，也放慢了吃肉的节奏，竖起耳朵把注意力集中在生田身上。

“前阵子开会的视频反响很好的样子，公司得到启发，想让我们自由发挥。”

“不唱歌，不表演杂技，就是一起吃个饭聊聊天？”小田追问。

“也不单纯是吃饭，可能是一起旅行。具体还没决定，看抠门公司舍不舍得花钱让我们出国去玩了，国内的话大概就是富士山附近找个别墅玩两天。”

小田点点头，对活动形式有点了解了。

工藤听到出国就兴奋得停不下来，甚至给谱久村打了个电话，拜托她一定要争取到出国的机会。佐藤紧随其后，苦哈哈地跟谱久村抱怨自己的护照忘在北海道了，能不出国就不出国吧，最好就在公司的水吧随便唠唠嗑得了。

生田和小田看着这两人，又是叹气又是摇头，可脸上笑得比谁都好看。

喜欢的人怎么看都可爱。

吃过饭，工藤便急着回家，小田工作了一天，她还没有好好跟她撒个娇呢！

两人先后进了屋，就在她们公寓对面小区的窗口处，一只镜头飞快地隐匿在了黑暗中。

正在刷音番现场 repo 的歌迷们突然在小田樱的话题里刷到一条新发布的推特。

附图很糊，却瞒不过粉丝的眼睛。

第一张图是工藤拉着小田往前走，第二张图是两人一起站在门前，工藤手里拿着钥匙，第三张图是小田进屋准备关门，最后一张图是公寓的照片。


	5. Chapter 5

“怎么样？领导怎么说？”

工藤和小田从会议室一出来，就被生田和石田围住。

佐藤不往人堆里挤，只是小眼神偷偷往这边瞟着，生怕被人看出她关心这两人，傲娇得不行。

今天被叫来公司，一是为了落实周年活动的具体安排，二是为了解决最近网络上曝光的“某歌手与某演员同居”事件。

被偷拍到两人进入同一个房间并不能说明什么，工藤的粉丝却愤怒地向公司讨要说法。

因为小田粉丝阴阳怪气地在推上「阿嘞嘞？这是谁啊？怎么跑我们小田家去了」 —— 士可杀不可辱，小粉丝们从来都嫌弃这位只会 tie 自家女优的后辈，眼下正主被后辈拐回了家，这面子可丢大了。

「遥遥啊！你要是被绑架了就发个推！」

「妈妈的小宝贝，你要是被威胁了就给妈妈暗示一下！妈明天就坐飞机去公司门口抗议！」

「这是抠门公司的阴谋吧！为了炒作新歌不折手段！偷拍的照片也是计划的一部分吧！」

「老公！！！你走错房间了！！」

抠门公司反应不慢，但第二天一早打爆了电话也没人接。

事件中心的两位主角回家后忘记给手机充电，小田倒是想着睡前要记得充上电，可一被工藤缠上，她自己的电量就嗖嗖嗖地见底了，被迫进入休眠状态。工藤见女朋友累了，也乖乖地钻她怀里窝着，睡得又香又甜。

直到两人的经纪人同时来敲门。

工藤被经纪人拎回了家，小田带着几分困倦，打了个呵欠，不好意思地说道：“前辈家电路故障，作为邻居只好勉强收留了。”

“你没有为难她吧？”

小田笑了笑，看起来又乖又俏。

经纪人放心了，自己带的艺人还不放心吗？小田可是全公司最省心的艺人了！就算被工藤的粉丝欺负！就算被前辈压一头，她也不会做出伤害公司摇钱树的行为！

这套房只有一间卧室，瞧瞧小田这一脸疲惫不堪的憔悴样儿，昨晚肯定没睡好。刚刚讲话的声音还有些喑哑，可别因为工作劳累，影响了嗓子！

经纪人的使命感蓬勃而发，她关心了小田几句后迅速撤离。小田不与她客套，在客厅挥挥手，听到关门声才松懈下来，闭着眼睛在沙发上靠了会儿。

她和工藤早就防着这种情况，电路故障是串通好的说辞，但也不假。工藤为了赖在小田家，总是有各种小办法。

小田去洗澡的时候给手机充上电，出来刚好可以开机刷推特。

「进了门就是我们家的媳妇了！天王盖地虎！小田最威武！」

「原来小田一直都在暗暗支持自己女朋友的事业，我再也不嫌弃小田给某位前辈唱主题曲了呜呜呜」

小田的粉丝扬眉吐气，另一家粉丝则是怄到吐血。

「歌姬粉自重，是不是摆拍还不一定呢！前阵子串号忘啦？抠门公司为了炒 CP 已经魔怔了，她俩真有什么我立刻搬一箱歌姬的新单曲回家！」

「搬箱 +1 ，就当支持我们遥遥的女朋友了。可她是吗？」

小田双眼放光，仿佛看到摇钱树在朝自己挥手。

「工樱很甜的（弱」

「安利一下 P 站大大的工樱同人」

「还有两人出道以来的记录贴（附链接」

还有这种好东西？

小田兴致勃勃地点开 P 站的链接， P 站的作品可太刺激了，小田一张张翻阅，有师生设定的，有现实衍生的，有带入工藤电影作品的 … 可翻来翻去，怎么都是工藤调戏自己？

自己看起来是这种人？ … 小田皱着眉，看着屏幕里羞答答地说着“请别这样”的自己，尴尬地关掉了 P 站。

群众的眼神还是欠些火候啊。

不过小田刚接触到撒娇粘人的工藤时，也有些惊讶，谁叫她看起来就是无法无天拽得不得了的样子。结果搬到公寓来之后，打着串门的旗号，对后辈说出：我很可口噢，小田要尝尝吗？

于是两人就这样稀里糊涂地开始地下恋情了。

最终，公司对外给出的说法也是电路故障。为了不影响工藤正常的休息，只好就近在同事家暂住，合情合理。

粉丝肯定不买账。

小田的粉丝觉得一线女优仗势欺人，她家停电就要借用小田家暂住，最近小田的工作那么多，公司怎么不考虑下小田休息得好不好？

工藤的粉丝倒也没有不可一世地说出什么“住你家是看得起你”这种烂大街的台词。

小田的粉丝着急，她们就不急了，还假惺惺的要替工藤缴电费和清洁费给小田，字里行间简直把小田家当工藤下榻的旅馆，气得小田的粉丝隔空喊话叫公司给工藤换个房子，这种邻居咱们不稀罕！

领导问了下两人的意思，工藤一贯的端着架子，不冷不热的应付着。

“不麻烦啊。”

“还行吧。”

“挺方便的。”

小田低眉顺眼附和着。

“没有没有。”

“应该的。”

“前辈很好相处。”

这一对比，领导们都觉得小歌姬可怜巴巴的，但工藤是公司的招财猫，她在公司横着走都没人管，别说在自家艺人家暂住了。

两人离开会议室时，眼神交汇了零点五秒。

干得漂亮！

你教得好。

“先在小田家住着呗，那房子怕不只有电路的问题，要全面检查一下。”

工藤吊儿郎当地搭着石田肩膀，好哥们儿似的唠着嗑。

生田倒有几分担心小田：“会不会影响你休息？最近你不是很忙？”

小田瞟了眼生龙活虎的某个人，摇摇头没说话。她以前倒是能把工藤撵回隔壁换一晚好梦，现在有了正当借口，撵都撵不走，自己就像被女妖精缠着夜夜求欢的可怜人，迟早精尽人亡。

几人闲聊没多久，谱久村抱着几份文件来了。她身后跟着摄影师，从这会儿就开始在拍摄了。

在场的人都发到了一份台本，说是台本，也就是活动的安排。

“不是说要出国吗！为什么又是河口湖！”

石田平时舍不得花钱出国玩，听说这次有可能出国，内心深处对这次周年活动充满了期待，现在最失望的就是她。

佐藤内心挺想吐槽，这公司多抠门你还不知道吗？但她懒得开口，生田和她心有灵犀的开口嘲讽道：“工作多少年了，还没认清现实呢？”

石田也就是嘴上一说，小田等人已经一目十行地把台本看完了。

地点：河口湖附近某别墅。

时间： 9 月 13 日集合出发， 9 月 15 日回公司。

分组：谱久村、生田负责早餐；石田、工藤负责烤肉；佐藤、小田负责采购。

“耶！！！和小团子一组！”

佐藤喜不自胜。

“你烤，我吃。”

工藤对自己的搭档这样说道。

谱久村有些不确定地问：“えりぽん好像会做一点料理的吧？”

“面包，沙拉，煎蛋，早餐能有多复杂？”

生田冷哼一声，谱久村“啪啪啪”地为她鼓起掌来。

“那么，两天后，大家带好行李，到公司集合。迟到的人自己打车过来，费用自理。”

谱久村意味深长地冲佐藤眨眨眼。

佐藤气鼓鼓地朝她“哼”了回去，奶凶奶凶的。

这两天大家都没什么工作，谱久村也放了假，直接收拾了行李住进石田家。六人打打闹闹的，直到出发前才从工作人员那里得知一个消息，这次的活动全程直播！正偷偷拉着小田小手的工藤露出天崩地裂的表情，不甘不愿地放开小田，去石田身边勾肩搭背。

「咱们遥遥和石田真是金童玉女，站在一起风景如画！」

立刻有人嗑上了。

「又看到活生生的太太了！！！」

「退居幕后的太太看起来更贤惠了，周身都散发着人妻的光环！」

「和生田小声讨论的画面一如当年」

「老夫老妻格外甜美，这个节目全程直播吗？睡觉也直播吗？！」

「想看圣和生田睡觉！（双手打字以示清白）」

看直播的粉丝们纷纷玩起了这个梗。

「想看工藤和石田睡觉！（双手打字）」

「想看遥遥和麻酱睡觉！（站着打字）」

「想看太太和小田睡觉！（用嘴打字）」

「想看麻酱和小田睡觉！（双脚打字）」

六人站在公司门口等巴士，由于摄影师一直在拍，她们不好意思玩手机，只能东拉西扯打发时间。

佐藤前一天睡得晚，站着站着就迷迷糊糊地打起了瞌睡。小田眼疾手快扶住她，不然她可能会成为全世界第一个被直播站着睡觉摔倒的艺人。

「天呐！！！她们抱在一起了！麻樱是真的！」

「睡迷糊的麻简直要了老母亲的命！太可爱了！」

「小田好宠她！我都不知道该羡慕谁！」

「谁不想被小田这样温柔的小姐姐宠？！」

巴士准点到达，缓缓停在众人面前。

生田二话不说开始往车上搬行李，石田和工藤也一手一个箱子，轻轻松松地做着搬运工。

「老公这强壮的肱二头肌 … 我可以！」

「我是箱子，遥遥摸我！」

「生田需要女朋友吗！！！会马杀鸡的那种！」

「搬行李这一幕太苏了 … 等等，所以遥遥和石田究竟谁是攻？」

「问得好！我也好奇佐藤和小田谁在上」

工樱 CP 粉不敢说话。

她们看到工藤细细的胳膊，轻而易举地拎起有大腿那么高的行李箱，脑中瞬间出现了一上一下两个小人儿。

上面的小人儿力大无穷，一手按住下面的小人儿，一手在对方身体里横冲直撞。下面的小人儿温柔甜美，在强烈的欢愉中嘤嘤喊着对方名字。

意淫了一番， CP 粉又继续把注意力集中在直播上。

谱久村和生田最先上车，找了个相邻的位置坐在一起。看了眼最后那两人，谱久村问：“小优树怎么总是瞌睡兮兮的？你欺负人家？”

摄影师还在车外，生田也不怕被录到，没好气地说：“白天都在睡觉，晚上起来看视频，能有精神才怪。正好小田和她一组，让她粘小田去。”

石田上了车，在她们前一排坐下，在她之后上车的是佐藤。

工藤嫉妒佐藤霸占自己女朋友，明着担心佐藤，帮忙扶了她一把，暗地里却想着待会儿可以和小田坐在一起。

她一开心就忘了自己踩在巴士的阶梯上，着急地转身，一脚踩空。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！」

「妈妈的小心肝啊啊啊啊！！」

「我不敢往后看了！！！」

胆小的粉丝捂住了眼睛，生怕看到她摔下车的事故现场。这一幕太过于惊险，摄影师正好对着车门处在拍，一切都看得清清楚楚，工藤转身过来却没有站稳，整个人一偏，往下倒去。

就在这时，镜头一花，一个人影以摄影机都捕捉不到的速度往前一踏，伸手一捞，牢牢圈住工藤的腰。

摄影师赶紧调整镜头角度，给了两人一个全景。

工藤还处于惊吓之中，双手轻握在胸前。小田被刚刚下坠的力量带得弯了点腰，通过全身的镜头可以看到她，一个娇滴滴的歌姬，一只手就稳住了比她高的工藤，而且还是这样童话般的姿势。

“工藤前辈，当心一点。”

小田平平淡淡地扶她站稳，松开手，侧过身子上了车。

工藤傻愣愣的，似乎还没从刚刚的惊吓中缓过来。

「我的天！小田是醉腻害的！」

「天啦噜！！！ A 爆了！这个小田我可以！！！」

「这个遥遥好少女！」

「遥遥怎么在发呆啊？」

「工藤·帅得头痛·遥：这难道是心动的感觉？」

「吃瓜群众表示可以！！！」

工藤的粉丝大跌眼镜，个别洗脑包没吃够疗程的已经有点心猿意马了。

「有点心动是怎么回事 …… 」

「我们遥遥吓坏了，不然肯定会跟小田道谢的。」

「其实小田本身唱歌就不错，她唱主题曲也是给遥遥的票房做贡献，有的人呐，思想太狭隘。」

「纯路人，小田的新单我预订了。」

网络上大家刷屏很快，现实中却只过了十几秒。

工藤回过神来，对着镜头傻乎乎地笑了笑，露出她可爱的虎牙：“出发啦！”

快点快点，她想快点到别墅关起门来和小田亲个够。

嘤嘤嘤。


	6. Chapter 6

由于发了会儿呆，工藤上车后，小田已经在和邻座的佐藤聊天了。

摄影师跟在工藤身后，观众只看到工藤意味深长地看了小田一眼，然后扭头坐在石田身边。

「我的天，我是不是在做梦！如果是，就让我今晚看到她们以这样的分组同床共枕！」

「必须的，不然分组有什么意义呢？」

「好想直接快进到晚上 … 」

「着急看她们睡觉」

「还有多久才睡觉？？？急！在线等！」

粉丝们这时都挺和谐，没有出现特别严重的控评和刷屏。基本上讨论的内容都是围绕这次旅行，以及直播进度。

佐藤深居简出，小田难得和她单独相处，这会儿在问她最近有没有写歌。佐藤抓了抓头发，一会儿说在写，一会儿又说没有，她发现摄影机在拍她，面色一变，绷着小脸闹着：“别拍麻！去拍她们啦！而且你这个角度我说过多少次啦！就不能从这边拍我的脸吗？”

她把脸藏在小田身后，小田对着镜头做了个抱歉的动作，手一翻，示意摄影去拍隔着过道的石田和工藤。

“牛舌，牛里脊，牛肋排，要上好的那种。蔬菜可以少买一些，烤肉吃不饱还可以炒面，何必买蔬菜浪费钱。”

工藤用省钱这招套路石田，可石田根本不上当。

“你吃那么多肉？不怕长胖！？你知道你刚才说的肉有多贵吗？我可没钱养你，对了，既然公司提供了别墅，肯定也会给我们提供购物的资金吧？”

石田看着镜头，似乎想透过镜头询问工作人员：你们买单吗？

「哈哈哈哈不愧是大石」

「遥遥：不让我吃肉我就去跳河口湖！」

「我觉得石田肯定不会买的！」

「作为遥遥的粉丝，虽然心疼遥遥吃不到肉，但没办法，毕竟对方是石田 … 」

「不对啊！采购小组是小田那组！石田是负责烤肉的！」

「哦哦哦小田看起来很好说话啊！」

的确很好说话。

石田慢了几拍，也想起负责采买的人是佐藤和小田，她隔着工藤和佐藤直接喊道：“那啥，小田，烤肉的材料我列个清单给你，别人要添什么没经过我同意都不可以，明白吗？”

“诶？”

突然被喊到名字，小田以为有什么要紧事儿讷，没想到是这样。

「小田的表情太好笑了哈哈哈哈哈」

「小田：就这？ .jpg 」

「小田内心肯定疯狂吐槽石田和工藤！」

“诶什么诶，听到没有？”

“好的，石田前辈叫我买什么，我就买什么。”

“这还差不多。”

「嗑了嗑了，傲娇前辈阿由敏，乖巧后辈小田樱，给我锁死！」

「哈哈哈哈好歹是被抠门公司安排过相亲旅行的，谁说官方 cp 它不甜？」

工藤戳了戳采购组的另一位成员，小声商量：“你们去买东西的时候，偷偷买点牛肉嘛，烤肉怎么可以没有牛肉呢？”

佐藤果断地拒绝了：“我听小团子的。”

「工藤实惨呜呜呜，好想笑哈哈哈哈哈哈」

「石麻樱：对不起，你没肉吃了（冷漠）」

「跑个题，麻樱我嗑到了！你们没发现佐藤和小田的肢体接触太多了吗？这很有问题（我的姬达告诉我的）」

「同上，我怀疑她们背着我们发展到了 P 站那样的程度。」

「哪个 P 站？（ doge.jpg ）」

大家都懂。

谱久村和生田坐在后面一排，仿佛与前面一排隔了一个次元，不管前面怎么闹，她们都没停下去看热闹。

“等这阵子忙过再说吧。”

生田叹了口气，发现摄影机拍过来，立刻坐端正，放下了正翘着的二郎腿，对着镜头前的观众打招呼：“哈啰，大家好呀！今天的私服有没有很可爱？是之前拍杂志的时候，赞助商送的哦！他们家衣服超级可爱，材质又特别舒服，当然，你们穿可能没有这样的效果，毕竟我的颜值为它加了一万分。”

她眨巴眨巴眼睛，嘟起嘴做可爱的表情。

谱久村双手比喇叭，在一旁吹捧她：“えりぽん可愛い！”

生田点点头，贵妇般优雅地笑着，说：“这是事实。”

「有没有觉得圣在生田旁边特别孩子气？」

「不，她还是个宝宝」

「生田：大老板们快来找我谈工作谈合同！」

「抠门公司最强业务员生田」

摄影大哥能听到直播那边的反馈，一会儿拍拍这组，一会儿拍拍另一组，观看直播的人数也开始出现下降，毕竟都有自己的工作，不能一直看着直播。

没有其他事情的观众一直开着直播窗口，用另外的设备找点乐子打发时间。

谱久村和生田正在约一起去夏威夷旅行的事情，工藤不死心地企图给石田的购物清单加些料，佐藤戴着耳机听歌，整个脸都隐藏在阴影里，像是睡着了。

「佐藤是不是靠在小田肩上的？」

「在现场，没有，她靠着的是我」

「佐藤要是给小田写歌会不会甜死个人？」

「说不定写的是表白之类的，挺符合她的性格，喜欢又不好意思讲，不如将感情写在歌里，歌和感情打包一起送给对方。」

「（给太太递笔）」

「太太，太太，我爱你，麻樱狗们需要你！」

在巴士移动期间，有好事者在五酱论坛开启了一个投票。

「如果她们之间有一对是真的，你觉得会是哪一对？」

选项很多，把她们俩俩搭配都考虑到了。巴士到达目的地时，票数和排名已经稳定了下来。

第一名：谱久村 & 生田。

第二名：佐藤 & 小田。

第三名：石田 & 工藤。

第四名：佐藤 & 工藤。

…

第十四名：生田 & 石田。

第十五名：工藤 & 小田。

最后一名只有五票。

虽然票数垫底，但工藤的粉丝还是很不爽自家优秀若手女优和吸血鬼歌姬这个 CP 出现在选项里，而且还有五个人投了这个 CP ？难以置信！

「真不敢相信有人觉得遥遥会和小田是一对。」

「笑死，有些 CP 饭大概觉得只要是一个公司就嗑到了。」

「公司洗脑太厉害了，小田上车时那一幕，不少人都中了公司的奸计。」

「我没有。」

「我也没有（微笑）」

「别以为搞些操作就能糊弄我们，遥遥跟小田要是那种关系，我立刻出坑。喜欢上一个吸自己血还无怨无悔的人，这样的演员我追不起。」

只要涉及到小田，工藤的粉丝就开始恶语相向。路人吃瓜看热闹，小田的粉丝脾气再好也忍不了自己喜欢的歌手被人骂“吸血鬼”。

眼看两边就要吵起来，直播的画面切到了富士山，大家的注意力都被吸引了过去。

镜头一转，一辆巴士稳稳地停下，车上的人也做好了下车的准备。

「怎么回事？摄影师为什么在后面拍？背影有什么好拍？」

「求给个正面好吗？」

粉丝们对画面中看不到脸颇有微词，但很快她们就发现随着她们六人逐一走下巴士，画面也被切分成了六个小屏幕。

抠门公司居然给她们一人配了一个摄影师！

此时在网络的直播画面里，出现了这样的滚动文字：

由于直播，我们将随机为大家呈现摄影机拍到的画面。每一个人的影像，以及经过后期制作的精剪版将在两个月后上架官店，只要加入我们的会员俱乐部就可以看到完整的旅行影像！直播里漏掉的镜头、没被选中的镜头，统统一网打尽！快登录我们的网站 www.km-fc.jp 了解会员俱乐部吧！更多福利等着你参与！

「可恶！六个独镜我全收了！精剪就没必要了，抠门公司的后期我学一个月电脑都会做」

「有生之年，太太又出碟了，活久见啊呜呜呜呜呜呜，不买不是人！」

「好奇佐藤这下要怎么躲哈哈哈哈哈」

佐藤迷迷糊糊地下了车，抬头看到一排摄像机对着自己，瞌睡秒醒。

小田下车后，其中一个摄像机立刻调整角度跟上，佐藤大概明白，这个跟拍是没法躲了。

她没戴眼镜，看不清哪个镜头正对着自己，于是喊道：“哪个在拍我？”

对面一个摄影师举手，佐藤走过去，调整好角度，叮嘱道：“很好，就这样。这个角度，记住了吗？咦我的黑眼圈好重，要死 … 把我的镜头全部剪掉吧，拜托了。”

她逃跑似的又去粘着小田，差点把小田挤出自己的画面。

看直播的观众此时眼花缭乱，六个画面，不知道该看谁。

走了没多久，一栋别墅出现在画面里，画面终于又变回一个了。

一楼的客厅，餐厅，厨房是公用的，也是这次旅行的自由活动空间。在这里，每个人身边都会跟着摄影机。

二楼是卧室，浴室，更衣室，由于比较私密，所以只在卧室布置了固定角度的摄影机，此时工作人员正在把摄影机的位置和拍摄的死角告诉这六人。

工藤看到卧室里的摄像头，心心念念一路的大战小田三百回合似乎又要打水漂了，这个旅行来得太亏了，一点都不开心。

工作人员离开后，六人回到了一楼，谱久村清了清嗓子，说道：“安静！”

“？？？”

“接下来我宣布一下卧室的房间分配。”

“哦哦哦 … ”

「来了来了！！！！！握紧我的小拳头！」

「在一起！在一起！在一起！」

「菩萨保佑信女愿一生吃素换麻豆同房」

「宣布了就直接关门洞房吧！我觉得可以不用吃晚饭！」

粉丝们充满期待，等着谱久村宣布房间的分配。

工藤心中默念：和小田一起和小田一起和小田一起 …

“我和えりぽん是 A 房间，石田和工藤是 B 房间，小优树和小田是 C 房间。有没有什么问题？”

生田举起手：“那不就和之前分组一样？”

“是的哟！”

“那干嘛还念一遍！”

“仪式感啊！怎样？有没有紧张？”

导播把画面给了生田的摄影师，只见生田转过脸去，隐约能看出她“啧”了一声。

工藤彻底蔫儿了。和小田不在一个组，睡觉也不在一个房间，一楼到处是摄像头，二楼被拍到自己去找小田也不好解释 … 难道真的要这样看得到，摸不着吗？

还有两天才能回家，这怎么受得了？

石田和生田一起去看厨房和冰箱，小田这次不负责做饭，于是跟佐藤交代了一声，去楼上把行李拿出来。

她回到自己和佐藤的房间，打开行李箱，拿出洗护用品进了浴室。

过了没多久，她从浴室里喊道：“浴室的水管好像有点问题，谁有空上来看一下？”

工藤耳朵动了动，听到小田的声音下意识就站了起来。

石田听说要修水管，一根筋地开始撸袖子，却被生田拉住：“你会修？”

“总能帮帮忙！”

“啧，你还是别添乱了，人家佐藤都没闹着要上去呢。”

生田意有所指。

佐藤听到生田叫自己，扭头解释：“我不会修。”

“好的，你继续睡觉就好。”

工藤顾及着摄像头，边上楼边装模作样地问：“小田？你在哪个房间？”

“ C 房间，是工藤前辈吗？。”

“是的。别客气哈，就当是报答你出发时扶我那一下了。”

工藤进入 C 房间，瞄了一眼固定摄像头，冲它挥挥手。

很快她就进入到拍摄的死角，那里离更衣室和浴室都很近。

小田从更衣室里伸出一只手，拖着工藤进了更衣室。

“怎 … 唔？！！！！！！”

更衣室没有开灯，工藤眼前一片漆黑，她被小田捧住脸，温软的吻落在唇上。

属于小田的甜美气息在四周萦绕，工藤的心脏快速有力地搏动着，叫嚣着要和这个人战个痛快。


	7. Chapter 7

这行人毕竟年纪不小，连佐藤这种睡了一路的人吃了晚饭都开始犯困，更别说比她年长的几个。

公司这次直播没有硬性要求她们做什么，但她们也不会太早就扔下一楼的工作人员跑去拍摄效果不太好的二楼窝着。

刚吃了晚饭，大家都懒洋洋地趴在桌子上，有一搭没一搭地和身边的人聊天。

生田要负责第二天的早饭，这会儿刚从楼上拿了纸笔下来，准备记一下大家想吃什么。

“圣想吃什么？”第一个问的人就是谱久村。

“随便什么都行～”

生田没多说，画了个圈圈扭头问石田。

石田对做饭的热情是刻在骨子里的，她反问生田一个人忙得过来吗？需要帮忙吗？生田面无表情地摁住她，脸上写着“你在教谁做事呢？”，石田这才乖乖作罢，她也不想麻烦生田，和谱久村一样吃什么都行。

工藤和小田都是很好说话的人，鉴于刚刚石田提出帮忙被拒，小田就没有再重蹈覆辙。

最后生田问佐藤要吃什么，佐藤“嗯 …… ”了半天，软绵绵地说：“困。”

生田看着她，一张秀气的脸上毫无朝气，虽然有些恼她晚上不肯早点睡觉，但她一贯会卖乖，这种时候一旦软下来不和自己斗嘴，生田也拿她没办法。

“小田，佐藤好像困了，你们先去睡吧。”

生田在本子上刷刷写了一堆佐藤爱吃的东西，面不改色地和小田说道：“这是购物的清单，明早就麻烦你了。”

接过清单一看，小田就了然了。

她们几个人太熟了，谁爱吃什么都不是秘密，平时也没少一块吃饭，只是这样整整齐齐的一起旅行不多。

“生田前辈有心了。”

小田忍不住心里感叹：生田前辈真是个会宠人的。

“哪里，辛苦你了。”

狼崽子就拜托你了。

小田跟其他三人说了声“去去就来”，然后牵着佐藤上楼。

「恭喜 C 组嘉宾牵手成功」

「直播直播，必须直播！！！」

「聊天看得多了！可直播睡觉能有几次？导演快切二楼！」

「原来我们天才作曲私底下这么软萌的嘛呜呜呜呜」

「女儿！麻麻永远爱你！！！小田！我女儿就交给你了！」

不知道是不是大家的呼唤真的打动了导演，小田和佐藤进入房间后，还真把镜头切了上去。

考虑到私密性，二楼的摄像头没有收音，这一点大家都被告知过了。

尽管如此，大家还是看得津津有味。

佐藤坐在床边放空，好几次都差点睡着，摇摇欲坠的想要躺下。

小田打开她的行李箱，从里面找出睡衣，一手抱着衣服一手牵着佐藤，钻进了更衣室。

「人呢！为什么更衣室没有画面！差评！」

「冷静！冷静！虽然我已经很性奋了 … 佐藤和小田在更衣室 …… 」

「太刺激了，我鸡叫了，全世界都能听见我打鸣！」

「我来替大家直播：现在小田应该在脱佐藤的衣服。」

「我也来直播：现在裤子也脱了。」

「现场直播：小田双手绕到背后，解开了佐藤的内衣。」

「无责任直播：佐藤困得不行，额头抵在小田肩上，小田顺势抱住她。」

「怎么回事？这么刺激的吗？司机在哪？快发车快发车！」

想象很美好，现实却 …

“困，不想脱衣服，就这样睡不行吗？”

“不行哦，佐藤前辈。”

“可是不想动，我又不挨着你，不换睡衣不行吗？小团子，我们快点睡吧，好困 … ”

“不行的哦，佐藤前辈。”

“小团子 … ”

佐藤真的不想换衣服，她现在恨不得长在小田身上，这样她连走路都不用自己费劲。

“不行啊，除了换睡衣，还要洗脸，刷牙，洗澡 … ”

“唔 … 那我瞌睡都醒了！”

“没关系，这里很安静，洗干净了舒舒服服很快就能睡着的。”

佐藤下意识觉得小田说什么都对，平时她怼这怼那，偏偏对小田一点脾气都没有。听小田这样一忽悠，也觉得洗个澡换身衣服再睡觉会更舒服。

小田见她乖乖接过睡衣，便走到更衣室外，这里也是死角，不担心被拍到。何况两人同时从画面里消失，直播画面早就切回了一楼。

更衣室里传出布料摩擦的声音，佐藤也不知道是不是瞌睡醒了，五官也渐渐找回了感觉。

“有工藤的味道 … ”

一丝红晕悄然爬上小田的耳后，她平静地回道：“刚刚她来看了下水管。”

“噢。”佐藤对小田深信不疑。

半个小时后，小田下了楼。她也换了睡衣，身上散发着沐浴露的味道，这味道钻进工藤的鼻子里，魂都要被勾走了。

“佐藤前辈睡了。”

她也不知道在跟谁说话，那边四人纷纷说着“辛苦了辛苦了”，谱久村更是给她让了个位置，把工藤旁边的空位让出来。

可小田下来就看到工藤饥饿的眼神，这会儿并不想刺激她，于是坐到石田身边，问她烤肉的材料有没有想好。

「工藤的眼神委屈死了哈哈哈哈！圣是有意给小田制造机会的吧？看来公司真的很想促进歌姬和女优的友谊啊。可惜小田连圣的面子都不给哈哈哈哈。这两人私下关系多不好，连直播都这么刚？」

「刚刚她需要帮忙的时候，可是工藤上楼去帮她的。有的后辈，平时装得再好，在直播面前还是嫩了点。」

「前面的工藤推有完没完？不是小田拉她一把，这会儿直播还能有她？」

「在镜头面前争表现谁不会啊？她当时本来就在车门外面，她不伸手帮遥遥一把，遥遥摔下去肯定砸到她。这也好意思邀功？你们节奏大师真厉害。」

「谢天谢地我们遥遥和石田一组，不用担心直播里被蹭热度了。」

「已经蹭了。 # 小田公主抱工藤遥 # 小田工藤修水管」

「干啥啥不行，吸血第一名」

网络上的讨论渐渐乌烟瘴气，好在旅行的几人决定好烧烤的食材后也都准备上楼睡觉了。

相比于 A 、 B 两个房间的人还要收拾一番， C 房间的佐藤已经睡了，小田也做完了睡前工作，直播的镜头先给了她们房间。

小田给佐藤盖好被子，绕到另一边上床。才躺好佐藤就凑过来，小田偏头去看她，发现她只是睡着了无意识的动作，也就由着她了。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！」

「在线等！小田和佐藤的孩子要起什么名字？」

「小田和佐藤什么时候举行婚礼！！」

「我酸了酸了酸了酸了酸了」

「亲眼确认她们上床了，我死而无憾」

「楼上别啊！等亲眼看她们 xxoo 再去世也不迟！」

「等她们结婚也不迟！」

完全不知道自己和佐藤已经被订婚的小田，心里担心隔壁的工藤会不会和石田闹脾气，身边佐藤靠着自己暖暖的，床软软的，难得没被工藤缠着，居然还有点不习惯。

心里笑自己未免太贪心，收起思绪入睡。

B 房间的工藤和石田就没那么温馨了，工藤想去 C 房间，但又没那么厚脸皮在石田面前像个小受一样嘤嘤嘤，只好用烤肉的食材做文章，反反复复地念着：我要吃这个！我要吃那个！我不管！就要吃！

石田开始还搭理她，后来发现她纯粹就是欲求不满，一身精力无处发泄故意跟自己吵架来了，也不开腔了。

憋得工藤难受死了。

本来是平平淡淡的旅行，对几人来说也就是出门玩一玩，放松一下。

变故发生在第二天的晚餐后。

小田平时胃口挺好的，可这天晚上的烤肉却没有吃多少。

观看直播的小田推留意到这点，除了极个别人担心她身体，大多数都刷起了「小田的孩子是谁的」这样一个话题，猛地一看差点把公司的人吓到真以为小田有什么八卦被杂志曝光了。

工藤吃起东西来自顾不暇，没有留意到小田不对劲，其他几个人注意力不在小田身上，自然也没发现。

晚饭后小田说购物走了很多路，想先休息，大家没多想就催着她上楼去睡觉了。

晚上十点多，几人精神还是很好。佐藤看另外两个房间的人都在这里，念叨着：“小团子也睡太早了。”

“她今天早上和下午都在外面买东西，肯定比我们累啊。你等会儿上去小声点别吵醒她知道吗？”

发话的是有着“佐藤管理员”美称的石田，佐藤嘟着嘴，不高兴：“我和她一起去的！我都没睡！”

“昨天谁睡了一天啊？”生田故意逗她。

“ …… ”佐藤无言以对。

工藤这才后知后觉地担心起小田，谱久村拍拍手道：“我们在下面闹说不定会吵到她，不如今晚就到这里，大家回去睡觉吧。小优树不要吵醒小田噢。”

“知道啦！谱久村前辈真啰嗦！”

回到房间，佐藤果然轻手轻脚，连粉丝们看了都纷纷哭着说孩子长大了，知道疼女朋友了。

佐藤没去闹小田，上床后还怕自己睡着了缠过去，刻意与她保持了一点距离。

睡了不知道多久，一阵水声打断了佐藤的睡眠。清醒后发现小田没在床上，便循着声音在浴室里找到了她。

“小团子你怎么不睡觉？”

小田脸上湿漉漉的，像是才洗过脸。她笑得有些勉强，问：“吵到你了？抱歉 … ”

“没有 … ”

佐藤不知道该说什么，又不放心她一个人在浴室，就在门边站着，等她一起回去。

小田又冲了冲脸，拿毛巾擦干，回头说：“走吧！”

佐藤下意识去牵她，小田躲了一下没躲过，虽然佐藤没多有想，但隔着睡衣她都感受到了小田不正常的体温。

“你发烧了？”佐藤有点头大，她不知道怎么照顾生病的人。

“嘘 … 我刚刚吃过药了，不要担心。”

佐藤站在原地不动，小田拉着她回到床前，再次保证：“现在已经好多了，真的。快睡吧，多睡觉对恢复健康有帮助的。”

“噢 … ”

佐藤深信不疑。可小田难受的呼吸声，异常的体温，都让佐藤十分在意，心里着急却不知道该怎么办。

想来想去，她蹑手蹑脚地起来，摸进隔壁房间推了推工藤。

“小团子发烧了。”

“嗯？ …… 哈？！！！！”

工藤一个激灵从梦中醒来，光着脚就跑。跑到一半，又回来从行李箱里摸了个东西。

这个时候还在看直播的人已经很少了。

C 房间的镜头拍到了小田起床到浴室，之后就切到了别的房间。佐藤起床去找小田时，再次切回 C 房间，大家只看到过了一会儿小田拉着佐藤回床上，说了两句话就各自睡下。

至于佐藤为什么偷偷起来叫醒工藤，没有声音谁也不知道发生了什么。

过了会儿，正在直播 B 房间的信号突然断了。接着 C 房间和 A 房间的信号也断了。

「放送事故？」

「搞什么啊？我还想看佐藤把工藤叫起来干嘛呢！」

「选项一：鬼屋探险选项二：捉迷藏」

「很有可能，哈哈哈哈，因为怕被骂所以不敢叫 A 房间的两个大前辈。」

「也不敢叫石田和小田，不然要被说教一整天」

「只有遥遥才会随着她瞎胡闹」

「真爱粉再次嗑到！」

工作人员得到信号被掐的消息，上楼来查看情况。只见工藤扬了扬手里的作案工具，十分嚣张地拦住了去路，工作人员只好原路返回。

她把工具扔回行李箱，飞快地向佐藤道了声谢就跑去 C 房间，鞋都没穿。

“小田！”

工藤冲到床边，她没开灯，看不见小田的脸。只是伸手一摸，便被烫得忍不住皱眉。

虽然吃了药，可也没有这么快降温，小田此刻呼吸都靠嘴，她呼出的气息甚至比脸还烫。

工藤见她睡得沉，不忍心喊醒她，就这样蹲在床边，一会儿摸摸脸，一会儿擦擦汗。

退烧药渐渐有了效果，小田体温降下来，因为口渴转醒。

她怕吵醒佐藤，醒来后先躺了会儿，想等脑袋不那么昏沉再动。很快她就发现，自己的身边竟然没有人，疑惑之下看向另一侧，冷不丁看到一颗脑袋趴在床边，熟悉的气息让她安下心来。

她抬手，感觉有些累，但还是费力地去戳了戳工藤的脸。

工藤被戳，一把抓住戳自己的小手，继续睡。

“诶？！”工藤醒了。

小田嘴角上扬，但神色疲惫，问：“你怎么在这儿啊？”

她发烧后一直靠嘴出气儿，这会儿一开口声音又干又涩，工藤还没来得及问她感觉怎么样，好没好一点，听见她声音就没忍住委屈死了。

“呜呜呜佐藤说你发烧，你声音都变了 … ”

工藤自己也是个低音炮，一哭起来更是又沙又哑，像小男孩儿一样。

“有吗？”好像是有点鼻音，还有点哑。

“嗯 … 变哑了。”

“那你还喜欢吗？”

“ …… ”猝不及防被调戏，工藤噎了一下。

小田觉得很有趣，这个人的声音也好，脸也好，反应也好，她都喜欢。

“让我喝两口水，说不定立刻就变回你喜欢的声音了。”

“没有啦！我也喜欢的！我又没有说不喜欢！我只是担心 … 你别动！我去给你倒水！”

她站起来，抹了把脸，把丢人的眼泪统统擦掉，手忙脚乱的在房间里找水杯。她细胳膊细腿的，落在小田眼里哪儿哪儿都好看，哪儿哪儿都想摸。

喝过水，小田又有点犯困。

“佐藤前辈呢？”

“睡我那儿了。”

猜也是。小田往后挪了挪，拉着工藤上床，工藤却担心自己影响她休息，一个劲后退。

“我生病了，工藤前辈嫌弃我了。”小田带着鼻音控诉。

“我没有！我不是！我怕你睡不好！你不要乱讲！”

工藤压着嗓子喊，简直就差把心掏出来给她证明清白了。

“困。”

“你睡吧，要是口渴就说一声，我给你倒水。”

“工藤前辈真好。”

明明自己什么都做不好，只是倒杯水给她喝而已。

小田太容易满足了，两人相处时又总是自己在撒娇。想要小田像自己这样开心的谈恋爱，却不知道自己应该要做什么。

“如果工藤前辈可以过来一点抱抱我就更好了。”

由于生病，小田的声音有气无力，笑容也有些苍白。可是她在看着工藤的时候，眼神是温柔而坚定的，仿佛无声地催促她快些抱抱她。

工藤乖巧地凑过去，小田的身体比平时更热，她安静地靠在工藤胸前，蹭了蹭，嘴角始终带着笑。

工藤鼻子一酸，受性大发的又想哭了。


	8. Chapter 8

一趟旅行有惊无险地结束了。

二楼的摄像头因为“技术原因”发生故障，抢修失败，观众们都不知道第二天晚上发生了什么。

回程的时候，小田还是有些犯困，这次换佐藤借她肩膀靠着。她俩 CP 粉直呼“够了够了，吃不下了”，身体却诚实地悄悄录屏留着慢慢嗑。

回家休息了一天，经纪人给小田报了个数字，说是新歌的预售销量。

29 万枚。

上一张单曲的累计销量不过 30 万，这一单光预售就已经 29 万，看来要打破自身的记录了。

对此小田并不太在意，能满足女朋友任性的要求，同时公司满意这个数字就好，她只要能唱歌就没有别的要求了。

这样想着，她又找佐藤聊天，顺便约歌。公司也说和工藤打包卖歌不是长久之计，小田想唱佐藤写的歌，虽然佐藤自己是个长不大的孩子，但她的音乐时常令人惊艳。

工藤洗完澡出来，看到她屏幕上的一堆“爆笑”，心里已经知道是谁霸占她女朋友了。

“你最近是不是和麻酱走得太近了一点？”

不开心！还当着自己的面呢！和别人聊得热火朝天！

明明自己这么可爱，又泡了澡，香香软软，滑滑嫩嫩，难道她都不想抱抱自己吗？

“和她聊一下约歌的事情，下一单我想请她来制作，歌手出道后，还没和她合作过呢。”

小田一切换到工作思维，就像屏蔽了六感似的，张口闭口都是歌：“ 14 号的早餐，她不是吃得很开心嘛。生田前辈做的都是她喜欢吃的，她吃了就跑去阳台上哼歌，以前没听到过那样的旋律，所以我猜是不是她写了新歌 … 佐藤前辈写歌也有很久了，公司一直把她的歌拿给新人唱，我都要抗议了 …… ”

“公司不让你唱麻酱的歌你要怎么办？”

“那不行，我要去争取一下，录个 demo 给领导听。”

“哼！”

工藤听到这个办法，脑袋都要成醋罐子了。

录 demo 给领导这个点子是她想的！也是她用过的！

小田听见她突然“哼”了自己一声，才反应过来。

虽然小田不介意给女朋友录个小样，但没想到她会偷偷带去剧组搞这样一出。

工藤的事业重心放在演戏上之后，除了生日的会员活动可能会唱一唱歌，其余时候都不轻易开口。久而久之，小田自己也有些希望她正儿八经地出一张单曲，这一次的主题曲就是很好的机会，可她却把机会给了自己 …

“哼什么呢？只准你这样做，我用一下都不行？”

小田把她拉到怀里，脸埋在项间嗅着她出浴后身上水气蒸腾中与自己一样的甜味，心情好得不是一点半点。

工藤被她环住腰，有一丝丝开心但又因为吃醋保持着理智。

“不行。”

“噢 … 那要怎样才可以让我女朋友同意呢？”

“哼 … ”

有的人心里已经摇着尾巴点头同意了，可面子上还是要再坚持一下的。

要坚持多久呢？如果小田哄哄自己，再过五秒钟就同意她这样做！如果她不来哄哄自己，那就再坚持一分钟不和她说话好了！

“啊！！！”

工藤还没开始计时，就被小田占了便宜，她在身后轻轻舔着工藤耳后敏感的肌肤，毫无防备的工藤被舔得叫出声来。

小田存心要逗她，环在腰间的手钻进衣服，一路向上找包子。

房间里再也没有说话的声音，取而代之的是两人渐渐急促的呼吸。

单曲发售的第一天，小田没有意外地上了各个网站的头条，次日一早的晨间节目也纷纷报道她新歌拿下日榜第一名的新闻。

客厅里的电视正在播出小田这首歌的 MV ，主持人显然也有些被小田的妆容吓到，但出于职业素质没有崩掉。

工藤吃着小田做的早餐，听着小田的歌，穿着小田给她洗好的衣服，再次陷入名为“我真是全世界最幸福的女人”的自我陶醉中。

歌曲发售后小田反而闲了下来，之前录制的节目会陆续播出。今天没有工作，她终于可以好好睡个懒觉，可惜今天工藤要开始工作了，她缠着小田陪自己起床吃早餐，小田也不知道有没有听见，往被子里一缩，就是不理她。

工藤不信邪，洗漱之后带着凉意钻进被窝，不知道搞了什么事情，只看见被子起起伏伏，几分钟后她就被小田捏着脸扔下了床。

吃着早餐，工藤心里也不恼，反而有点“今天我做攻”的自豪感，虽然只做了个开头。

她发了一张吃早餐的自拍，介绍小田给自己做的爱心料理，得瑟的模样让同样早起的谱久村和石田啧啧称叹，在群里狠狠调戏了她几句。

“以你的性格，居然没和小田一起赖床？”

石田怀疑眼前的工藤不是她熟悉的工藤。

“她最近一直很累，前几天又发烧。难得休息一下，我怎么可能闹她。”

反正闹了她一晚，早上就勉强让她好好休息一下吧。

谱久村看了一眼手机就扔进包里，出门时才想起提醒石田：“你问问她要不要给小田打打广告，她提到小田的话，应该会有些人买单的。公司要捧新人歌手了，下次的电影可能会给新人来唱。”

“哇 … 真不厚道。”

石田把包和钥匙递给她，换来她一个拥抱，“我出门了。”

“路上小心。”

石田和工藤交情特别好，不需要谱久村提醒她也会给工藤偷偷通气。于是工藤一听到这个消息，“嗖”地一下站起来，像只炸毛的猫，几蹦几蹦地又去找小田诉苦了。

“刚刚あゆみん说我之后的电影不能交给你来唱了！公司要把资源堆给新人！我不要！！！他们想从我身边抢走你！还要给我安排一个我不认识的人！太可怕了！”

小田蠕动了一下，可工藤死死压着她，让她没办法从她的魔爪中解脱出来，只好露出一颗瞌睡兮兮的脑袋，提醒她：“不是不认识的人，去年跨年站在我旁边的就是她，北川莉央。当时她还和你打了招呼。”

“哈？我一点都不记得！”

去年跨年时，小田身穿黑色礼服，露出双肩，往工藤面前一站，别说眼睛，她魂都要被勾走了。

小田懒得吐槽，接着说：“你这一部电影的主题曲，原计划就不是我来唱啊 … ”

工藤当然明白工作和生活要分开对待，可是，她就是喜欢和小田一起上新闻，上节目，上床 … 她巴不得和她时时刻刻粘在一起。但小田总是在这时候扫她的兴，让她变本加厉地想工作时也把她绑在身边 …

她心里一委屈，脸上就要下雨，小田半天没听她说话，撑开极其沉重的眼皮子瞄了一眼，又好笑又无奈地拉了她一把，把脸埋在她肩窝里。

“怎、怎么了？”

“靠一靠。”

“哦 … 你，你要不还是好好休息，我要出门了。”

明明是她吵醒了小田，这会儿小田稍微亲昵一下她就受宠若惊，一天份的能量已经充得满满的了。

小田喜欢和她反着来，她要跑路，小田反而在她脖子上“啾”“啾”地亲了起来，还有往下的趋势。工藤被小田亲得头皮发麻，下意识就要哼哼两声，好在小田只是想逗她，听她呼吸加快就推开了她，“工作加油哦，我做好晚饭等你回来。”

说完不管不顾地缩进被窝。

工藤刚被亲得手软脚软，气喘吁吁，就冷不丁被推开，心里委屈大了。

经纪人在楼下把她等来，见她黑着脸怒火冲天的架势，心里不禁疑惑：和小田吵架了？

哎呀，我说这两人怎么能住一起呢！迟早要出事的呀！到时候自家小祖宗气跑了小歌姬，自己肯定要落个办事不力的下场。

经纪人冷汗涔涔，赶紧跟小田的经纪人联系，约了顿饭不说，还订了一套礼盒准备贿赂贿赂对方。

还有一个月电影就要上映，终于剧组聚齐上综艺节目刷一波存在感了。

导演这两天看到小田新歌卖得不错，心花怒放，越看工藤越喜欢，悄悄说：“投资方觉得可以加强电影和音乐的联系，互相带动消费。如果这部电影上座率不错，下一个剧本十有八九还是你主演 … 嘘，不可以到处说啊！”

他的意思和工藤的想法不谋而合，两人亲切交流后，真诚地握了握手，一块儿走进摄影棚。

录制过程很有趣，作为主演，工藤被问了很多问题。节目组也是搞事的，一开始还“说说片场的趣事”“聊聊印象最深刻的一幕戏”，突然一个急刹车，抛出真正的话题：“听说工藤小姐最近住在别人家里，这是怎么回事可以说说吗？”

“诶？啊 … 我大概是和电器八字不合，家里的电路出了问题，晚上回家发现黑黑的一片，很吓人。只好拜托邻居收留我了 … 现在都住在邻居家里呢！”

“邻居是什么样的人呢？你们关系很好吗？和这样一位大明星住一起，对方会不会觉得不太方便？”

工藤心中暗暗赞了一个，随即轻松愉悦地介绍起了自己的邻居：“其实我邻居，大家也知道的，就是我们公司鼎鼎有名的女歌手小田樱咯。我家在埼玉、小田家在神奈川，所以公司给我们安排了公寓，刚好就挨一起。我和小田女士的关系，那是相当的好。虽然我是前辈，生活上总是她照顾我，她做饭超好吃，会按摩，会打扫卫生，她家务都是自己做，完全不用叫家政来做哦！真的是太厉害了！”

“小田女士原来是这样贤惠的类型啊！平时大家只看到她温婉优雅的一面，给人的感觉不像是会做家务的呢！”

“那我晚上拍她做的晚餐发到推特！她说今晚要做好吃的！不好意思啦小田的粉丝们，我会争取吃光光的！”

“哈哈哈，简直像妻子一样，在家里做好晚餐等你回家，你搬回去的时候不习惯怎么办？”

“啊？搬回去？ … 哦哦哦，我们这样好的关系，搬回去也可以串门嘛！小田可是相当欢迎我的！”

“说起来，电影的主题曲已经发售了，第一天销量就突破了 30 万，请替我恭喜小田女士，有机会带她到我们节目来玩啊！”

这个节目太有意思了，工藤心里默默点头。

「悲报！小田工藤 lovelove 同居生活揭露！」

「是小田太闲还是公司太没用？给工藤女士请一位家政妇行吗？」

「集资送工藤女士马杀鸡会所贵宾卡」

「寻找电路维修工，急！」

许多粉丝看到突然冒出来的讨论话题，一脸懵逼摸不着头脑。

很多路人粉并不知道今天有节目录制，爬了几楼才知道今天工藤和电影剧组一起录制节目做宣传。

「可是我怎么看到有人提小田？」

「嘘，现场机密情报，反正就是公司花了钱让遥遥大肆宣传了一波歌姬，把我们前线的基友都气坏了！」

「姐妹们，这是某人新歌的数据，等电影上映了，我们晒票根，让公司的人知道，谁才是 km 公司一姐！」

工藤粉丝声势不小，谱久村随便刷刷就看到了这条推特，目前已经有几万转了。

咦？公司安排的人还没有来拿账号呢 …谁替我们省钱了？

谱久村有点疑惑。


End file.
